


My heart is a compass

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Camboys, Friends With Benefits, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 12:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14448969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Great sex with no strings attached, while making money doing it, seems like the perfect arrangement.





	My heart is a compass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Batblood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batblood/gifts).



Six months ago, Tyler and Mark's previous roommate decided to move in with his girlfriend, leaving them in need of a new one. The guy's cousin, Josh, happened to be looking for somewhere at the time, so it ended up working out fine. Josh told them both before he even moved in about his job as a camboy, wanting to make sure it wouldn't be a problem. As long as he is paying his part of everything and it isn't anything sketchy, neither really care how he does it. In a way, Tyler was even envious of his new roommate's freedom. He worked for himself and made his own hours while Tyler was stuck waiting tables every night at a steakhouse, dreaming of making anywhere close to that amount.

That all changed a month after he moved in and there was a fire at the restaurant Tyler worked at, closing it down. Josh joked about Tyler camming and he didn't think it sounded too bad. He isn't shy and needed the money. After a couple of months working solo, they started doing shows together, figuring with the help of a few ground rules, they could keep it strictly professional. No knotting, heats and sex off camera are the only things that end up off of the table. With both of their previous experience and chemistry, they gained a large following pretty quickly.

Neither will admit it to each other, but it's the best sex either one has ever had.

The bed groans underneath them as Josh sits upright on the edge of it, Tyler in his lap, riding him. Their goal is only a couple of hundred tokens away from being able to finally finish; they've been edging each other almost a hour now and are nearly desperate. Josh's arms are wrapped around his back and he's slowly shoving up into him. A bead of sweat drips down his face as Josh presses his mouth to his hair. "One hundred." Tyler whimpers into the crook of his neck. A breath escapes them both as the sound of more tokens pour in. "The chat keeps saying that we should do a show during your heat.They want to see me knot you."

That's all it takes for Tyler to spill in between their stomachs, nails digging into Josh's shoulder blades.

He doesn't have long to ride it out before Josh is tensing under him and patting his leg. With practiced ease, Tyler slinks down to the floor, mouth and chin painted seconds later. They end the stream and Josh hands him a towel to clean himself. "Chat was rowdy tonight." He smiles as his eyes trail Tyler's come streaked stomach. "I don't think mentioning your heat being tomorrow helped that."

"Had to let them know why we won't be on for a few days." With his birth control, Tyler only has a brief heat every six months. This is his first one since Josh moved in. The air has been a little more tense between them the past few days, it obviously being on both of their minds.

"People make a killing doing heat shows," Josh says as he slips his boxers back on.

Tyler's about to laugh it off but with the other one's serious tone, curiosity gets the best of him. "Yeah? How much is a killing?"

Josh doesn't answer him; he moves over in front of his laptop before clicking around until he's pulling up someone else's stream, turning the screen for Tyler to see. The tips are nearly triple what they usually make. The noises has his eyes going back up to the couple, the knot just catching the rim. His dick gives a twitch before he tears his eyes away from the screen and grabs his underwear. "That's a lot of money."

The fact that he's not outright shutting the conversation down, has them locking gazes for a second before Josh closes the laptop. "It is." With both of them being students and this being their only income, it's starting to seem like another broken rule maybe isn't the worst thing. "I mean, we've been doing this for three months now with no issues. I think we've both proved that we can handle it. We did do a show during my rut."

Tyler smiles as he pulls a shirt over his head. No ruts used to be a rule as well but he found himself caving to the pheromones Josh was suffocating the house in. It was a close call that time though; Tyler was practically drunk off of them and Josh was in no mindset to hold back. It was completely up to him. He only just managed to reach back and grab his dick, letting him knot his hand instead. Along with needing the money, remembering how badly he wanted it then, is making him really consider what they are dancing around. "My heat is only two days long and isn't as intense, so I think I'll be coherent enough to stop if I end up wanting to."

They both know he won't.

The talk about it dies there. Mark is on the couch, laptop in front of him on the coffee table, when they emerge from the bedroom. It's a little awkward but he moderates their chat during shows. For the most part, it helps keep down the distractions and in turn, keeps tips high. "The chat was crazier than usual tonight."

A laugh is huffed from Tyler as he sits down on the couch next to him. "Josh said the same thing. They want us to do a show during my heat and apparently got really into it."

"I had to mute probably a hundred people leaving their emails with cash offers to knot and claim you, themselves."

"Really?" Tyler asks, feining interest. "Did you happen to keep the info for the highest one?" Josh just sat down as well and nudges his elbow into him as Tyler laughs. "I'm just kidding. Down alpha, down." He tries not to smile smugly when he feels Josh stiffen against him. Tyler knows what it does to him when he calls him that, especially during their shows; it always tends to bring out Josh's possessive and dominating sides. He even accidentally called Tyler _his_ one time during one.

It was the best orgasm he's ever had.

"So, gonna do it or what?"

Tyler settles against Josh, who wraps an arm around his stomach and pulls his flush to him. The closer his heat has gotten, the clingier Josh has been. He isn't going to complain about it. "I don't know. It's really tempting."

"You two are practically a couple anyway, might as well," Mark states as he stands up. "God, you stink already."

"Watch it," Josh snaps.

Mark looks at Tyler and raises an eyebrow at Josh's sudden protectiveness. He just smirks and shrugs. "We are not a couple."

The look on his face, tells him Mark isn't buying it. "Really? You cook together, hang out all the time, fuck twice a week, Josh hasn't slept in his own bed in like a month and do either one of you even hook up with anyone else?"

Neither one really know how to answer to that. Tyler can't deny that it doesn't look like a normal friendship; it really isn't though. He's certain they aren't a couple but doesn't miss the way his stomach twists at the thought.

"All I'm trying to say," Mark starts back as he grabs his laptop. "Is that I don't think much more can change, so go for it."

"You smell great," Josh whispers just as Mark starts walking away. "Definitely don't stink."

"You're only saying that because I smell like your jizz," Tyler shoots back, playfully, as he smiles. "Which reminds me, I need to go take a shower."

It's not like he hasn't thought about asking Josh before if he's sleeping with anyone else. He's never seen him bring someone home or even goes out much. Tyler doesn't either and he realizes Josh is the only one he's been with since they started working together. They've only been in bed a few minutes but he can already hear Josh's soft snores against the nape of his neck. He's not sure why it would matter to know but Tyler finds himself too curious not to lightly elbow the body pressed behind him. Josh stirs and noses at his skin. "Hm."

"What Mark asked earlier about if we are having sex with other people.."

"Honestly, I don't have the energy to do that. You wear me out enough."

The satisfaction of that has Tyler smiling as he hears snores again.

••

It's different.

He can tell the second his eyes try to open, that his heat is much stronger than it usually is at this point. He's already hard and wet. Sweat is pooling on his lower back and he slowly realizes he's caged in Josh's embrace as he's rolling his hips into Tyler, breath hot and heavy, mumbling curses against his head.

"Josh."

He expects the movements to stop but Josh just rolls him onto his stomach and drapes himself over him, immediately leaning down and nipping at his neck. Teeth move sharply across his mating gland before biting down. It's not hard enough to break skin but Tyler can't help feeling boneless under it or the moan that he chokes out. "Sorry," Josh says before dragging his tongue across the same spot. "It's just, I can smell the slick running down your thighs and fuck, I don't know if I've ever smelled anything so good."

With the edge in his voice and one well aimed thrust that has Josh's dick sliding in-between his cheeks, it takes every bit of resolve in Tyler to not just shift onto his knees and beg him to take him. He doesn't know how he manages to, but he's quickly apologizing and wiggling his way out from under him before mumbling that he needs a cold shower and heading towards the bathroom. It doesn't surprise him when the cold water does nothing and he ends up with three fingers in him, mouth pressed against the arm he's bracing himself with, stifling moans. He can still feel the tingle from the bite and comes hard as Josh's words replay on a loop in his head.

"Shit," he breaths out against his skin. He feels a little more clear headed now and the past twenty minutes is starting to catch back up with him; they came close to having sex off camera. He'll honestly be shocked if they hold off until tonight. His heat only revving up gradually as the day goes on, will make it an impressive feat. Or really just a form of slow torture, waiting for Josh's knot. Just that thought sends a warm shiver down his spine and he's hard again.

He finishes for a second time, four deep, panting out, "alpha", a little louder than he intends to.

When he gets back to his bedroom, Josh is gone. After he throws some clothes on, he leaves out, smelling something cooking the second he steps into the hallway. Admittedly, his appetite isn't the best right now but he knows he needs to keep his strength up. Josh turns his attention to him, from the stove. "Know you're probably not too hungry but honestly I just had to just get out of that room. I could smell and hear you.." he trails off as he turns around fully to grab something from the refrigerator.

Tyler can see he's still hard and he feels the urge to just kneel on the floor in front of him, pulling down his boxers to his feet before letting him use his mouth any way he wants to. He wills a calming breath and looks away as Josh walks back to the stove. "You can go to your classes if this is too, you know, uncomfortable for you."

"Mark's not here and I'm not leaving you alone."

"Well shower is free now, at least." Josh smiles at him as Tyler grabs two plates out of the cabinet and sets them down. He bends over and rests his elbows on the countertop, watching Josh finish cooking the eggs.

At the table, in between bites, Josh starts talking, "What you asked me last night, has it only been me as well?"

He's surprised by how unsure Josh's tone is; it's a lot different than the confident and assertive facade he usually wears. "Yeah, it's only been you." Tyler wasn't a virgin when they started or anything but he's not felt the need to be with anyone else.

His voice sounds even smaller as he asks the next question. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to...what do you usually do during your heat?"

Tyler can tell what Josh really wants to know and can't help but smile, timidly. "Usually just alone. There was a beta I hooked up with every once in a while though but that's about it. "

"So, I'm the only alpha..."

"Yeah."

He can see the epiphany and then sudden lust wash over Josh's face. "That means you've never been..."

"Nope," Tyler says, voice sounding equally as low.

Ten minutes later, Josh isn't even bothering being quiet as he moans in the shower, Tyler feeling a little guilty on the other side of the door as a hand is shoved into the back of his pants and he's working himself, fast and hard. When he hears his name softly being chanted and then a loud strangled groan, his whole body melts against the door as he finishes at the same time. Tyler forces himself to quickly recover so he can make it to his room to change before Josh smells him out there.

••

The rest of the day has just been increasingly harder to resist games of cat and mouse, each of them pushing the other to the brink, seeing who will break first. Tyler came close when cuddling on the couch turned into heavy grinding and Josh telling him that he was going to throw him into another rut. He knows it's just the heat talking, but he kind of hopes that happens. They finally get a break once Mark makes it back home that afternoon. The distraction at least helps the time move faster. They both pretend to not notice each other watching the clock every five minutes until it's a hour from when they are planning on starting the show. It doesn't shock anyone when they end up setting everything up and starting early.

Neither even attempts an excuse.

They usually don't do private shows but they know those can potentially make a lot more selling tickets to it for the first hour to those who want to see them finish. On top of the tips already coming in, it's a lot. Each hundred token tip, gets a request and people seem more impatient than normal to move it along.Tyler has to hold back a moan when a request for Josh to rim him pops up. He tries not to seem too eager as he gets on his hands and knees, Josh positioning his ass towards the camera; his nails dig a little into the skin as he spreads him open and immediately dives in. The first lap of his tongue has Tyler rocking back into it but an arm wraps under his hips and aggressively pulls him closer, keeping him still.

He almost loses it when he hears a continuous stream of low growling as Josh's tongue slips inside. Not wanting to do that just yet, Tyler reaches back and grabs his hair, pulling him off and up to his mouth. His eyes are half lidded and lower face soaked in slick. Tyler can taste himself in every inch of his mouth. Josh's dick persistently pokes his thigh as they continue lazily kissing. "I'm about to just toss the laptop out the window and mount you right now," Josh mumbles against his lips.

The moan that comes out of him next is an embarrassingly loud one. That's when he starts to smell the scent in the air. It smells like Josh's rut did. "Oh, god," he whines as the fact that he really did send him into an early rut fully hits him. The aggression makes sense then and he's happily preparing himself for more of it.

They part from the kiss and both sit back up on the bed to look at the screen. They are filtering through the request messages when Tyler leans closer. "There's no way I'm gonna be able to hold off with all of these."

"You're in heat, no one expects you to. I don't think I will be able to wait either." He scrolls back up after interacting with chat for a few minutes. "Which one you want to do next?" Josh's lips twist into a wolf like grin when Tyler points to the choking one. "Lay upright with your head hanging off the side of the bed."

Tyler chews his bottom lip a little before doing what he is told. Josh is standing in front of him and suddenly his dick is prodding at his lips, gradually parting them. He rocks his hips slowly, slipping himself all the way in before wrapping a hand around Tyler's throat. He doesn't panic as his airflow is cut off. Tyler would never trust anyone else to do this but under Josh's skilled hand, he knows he can let himself go. "Look at you," Josh breaths out, eyes trained on his. "So beautiful." Tyler's vision is blurring already, ass leaking more slick than he remembers having in a long time. "Such a good omega."

At that, the hand loosens and Tyler comes with gurgled whimpers as Josh spills down his throat with two thrusts. His chest heaves and he stays laying down for a second before getting back up, feeling a little more satiated now. He's glad he's still clear headed but he can tell patience on both ends is waning as their strong scents mingle in the air.

A few more orgasms and a half a hour later, their camera has gone private; Josh wastes no time slotting himself in-between Tyler's thighs as he lays on his back. Three fingers glide in with no resistance, Tyler's toes curl the same time the fingers do. "More." For a minute Josh does nothing but place wet kisses and teasing bites on the inside of his thighs, fingers not moving. "Alpha..."

With a loud grunt the fingers are pulled out and Josh's arms hook under his thighs, yanking him closer until Tyler's legs are wrapped around his waist. He leans over him, kissing him roughly before moving to his ear. "If you want to stop at anytime, let me know. I'm not sure how long I'll be able to hold off though."

Josh sitting back and the blunt press of him lining himself up has both of their breaths hitching and Tyler's body vibrating with anticipation. He's never felt more turned on and anxious at the same time. Under normal circumstances, he's sure he would feel embarrassed about amount of slick coating Josh as he pushes in. Right now Tyler can care less. He curls over him, mouth attaching to his throat right away as his hips slowly grind against him. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard. Going to give you my knot and breed you..."

He's on birth control, so it's not going to happen but just the promise of it has him writhing under Josh, desperate pleas for him to just do it. There's nothing careful in the way he is being flipped onto his hands and knees next before brutal thrusts rock into him, causing him to gasp. The mildly animalistic grunts behind him are making his head hazy; they're both already lost in it as instincts start taking over. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see the screen but doesn't even care about it or what anyone is saying, his mind only focused on the intense pleasure and confusion after he briefly considers asking Josh to claim him.

It feels like everything inside of him is screaming for him to just give in but he's thankfully aware enough to stop himself. Josh must feel his body slightly stiffening. "Are you okay? Do you want to stop?" he asks, slowing down and bending over him to kiss his shoulders.

"Yeah, I just..."

"Want me to go a little slower?"

Tyler nods as he catches his breath, senses coming around more as his lungs fill. The new pace almost feels even better after Josh turns them on their side, deliberate and deep thrusts into him have them both letting out breathy moans. "God, you feel so good. You always do but this is just..."

"Intense," Tyler answers. 

"Yeah," Josh breaths against his neck. Fast breaths and the sound of sweaty slicked skin fill the room as they continue rutting against each other. Tyler turns his head enough for Josh to kiss him and the pace picks back up before his attention goes to Tyler's neck. With each bite and increasingly harder shove into him, they both feel the unmistakable swelling of his knot. Soft curses and whimpers pass Tyler's lips. The pressure is different than anything he's ever felt before; there's a slight burn but he doesn't care. He just wants more of it. Josh moves back up to his ear as the thrusts get harder and his knot repeatedly brushes Tyler's prostate. "Gorgeous omega."

Tyler moans, pushing himself back against Josh, trying to get him to move faster. He does exactly that as he holds him in a similar tight embrace that they were in that morning when he woke up; teeth find the same spot as well. It's a little harder than earlier and has Tyler sucking in a hard breath as he wonders if Josh is going to even stop. A part of him doesn't want him to. Before that thought can fade, the grip lessens, Josh still against him, no longer able to move. 

"You're perfect...mine." The words have been shared between them before but this time it feels different. Tyler believes it. A high pitched whimper leaves from him when one of Josh's hands move down and starts stroking him. The intensity between the stretch of the knot and feeling warmth continuously filling him is enough for Tyler to finish over Josh's fist, vision nearly whiting out. A litany of small groans is all either can manage for the next few minutes before Josh is finally able to grab a towel to wipe them and the laptop, next to him, to end the stream. He finishes and cocoons himself back around him. "You okay?"

The cloudiness of the heat is dissipating again but he's not sure how he feels enough to answer it truthfully. All he can do is nod and sink into the embrace as Josh kisses every part of skin he can reach. "Are you?" Tyler suddenly asks.

Josh smiles against the skin his lips are currently pressed to. "Yeah. Not sure why I wouldn't be." 

Tyler turns his head a little to look at him. "Alright I just..." He bites his lip. "I guess I'm wondering if you're regretting it or anything. I don't know."

"I'll be honest..." Tyler's heart sinks as Josh says that, expecting the worst. "All I want to do the second this knot goes down is to flip you over and fuck you again and again." Even as Josh is still pulsing inside of him, Tyler can smell the air getting thicker with arousal again and his head, fuzzy. "Sorry...rut," he mutters. 

Thirty minutes later, the knot goes down and it takes every bit of willpower for either of them to get out of the bed, with the intention of going to shower. They don't even make it out of the room; Tyler ends up pinned to the door, legs wrapped around Josh's waist as he repeatedly buries himself in him. Neither one even knows how late it is when they finally do get in the shower and back in his bed again. As he lays there with his head on Josh's chest, the realization that they actually had sex off stream hits him and he can't help but wonder about the other thing Mark said...them already being a couple. The longer it's sinking in and the more he's piecing together the signs, it's starting to seem like they really are. 

One of Josh's eyes pop open, looking down at him. "I can practically hear you thinking." 

Tyler shakes his head as his fingers idly trace Josh's stomach. "Mm, I'm fine." 

A hand moves to his hair and fingers rake through it. "I think we need to have a long talk after your heat." 

The words would usually make Tyler instantly worry but between the caring touches and soft tone, he can tell the same thing is on Josh's mind too. "Yeah, we do." How it's all going to go is up in the air. Josh may not want more than what they already have and Tyler can't say for sure that he does either. What he does know in this moment is that he is content and as long as Josh is too, that's all that matters.

The rest can wait. 


End file.
